1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar energy collector system and especially to a system utilizing a distribution network for circulating a liquid heat transfer and storage medium.
In particular, the solar apparatus of this invention is concerned with an array of linear solar concentrators adapted for conduit mounting to provide variable angular inclination settings for directing incident solar radiation upon a curved energy absorption surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the current energy crisis and the dramatic increase in utility costs, much attention has been directed to alternate energy sources with considerable emphasis upon solar technology. In response to this demand, solar energy systems were developed and incorporated into the basic construction of new homes, as well as in the retrofitting of existing heating systems.
Lack of widespread acceptance of many of the prior art solar heating systems was due in part to economic considerations. Another problem with previous solar collectors was that they were not readily adaptable for compatible use in many homes and buildings. Some solar panels, for instance, were designed with absorber plates and tubing which, when filled with water, added substantial weight to the roof deck. In addition to this live load, wind resistance and snow loading further increased the surcharge introduced by these solar collectors. As a result, structural reinforcement of the roof deck was frequently required.
Still other solar energy designs necessitated complex installation beyond the ability of the average homeowner or required substantial initial investments and constant or recurrent maintenance. Furthermore, the need for special tools, hardware and pipe fittings for some of these solar devices presented disadvantages to their practical implementation and discouraged more frequent acceptance by consumers.
The solar energy collector system of this invention, in contrast, utilizes linear solar concentrators which are fabricated of aluminum and plastic materials and are thus lightweight, can be readily handled for erection, and are comparatively simple to install without requiring any special roof reinforcement or elaborate support structure.
It is further contemplated that the instant solar energy collector can be manufactured and marketed either preassembled or in kit form and will be fully compatible for retrofitting with currently used, hydronic heating systems. Furthermore, the solar concentrator of this invention makes use of an arcuate absorption surface and adjustable mounting arrangement wherein the device of this invention can be installed on a horizontal, inclined or vertical surface and can still make maximum utilization of the sun's rays for solar heating.
An advantage of this invention over the prior art relates to the design of the solar concentrator including the incorporation of a lightweight insulation shroud surrounding the absorption surface and conduit to minimize heat loss.
A further improvement over previous solar devices concerns the use of a modified fresnel lens panel in the instant invention which also functions as a fastener for securing the insulation shroud.
It should be noted that a feature of this device is directed to the method of fabrication wherein the solar concentrator is formed of extruded aluminum and the insulation shroud is a plastic such as polypropylene or polycarbonate which can be extruded and thus provides a relatively inexpensive, cost efficient, and lightweight structure.
In view of the foregoing, it should be apparent that the present invention overcomes many of the shortcomings of the prior art devices and provides an improved solar energy collector system which eliminates many of the problems of the prior art.